Los nuevos Profesores
by Sue5
Summary: subido el capitulo 6, que debería llamarse "chantaje a Draco"
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Harry estaba con los Weasley en la estación King`s Cross justo cuatro minutos antes de que el tren hacia Hogwarts partiera. pasaron rápidamente por la barrera entre él andén 9 y 10 (ósea para llegar al anden 9 3/4)  
  
Solo faltan 3 min. Para que parta el expreso- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
Hermione está adentro esperándonos - dijo Ron  
  
Adiós, chicos, Fred, George, no quiero ni bajas notas, ni problemas ¡ME ESCUCHARON!!!- gritó la Sra. Weasley  
  
Fuerte como una Howler - dijo Fred  
  
Así entran al tren que está por partir. A lo lejos ven a Hermione que les indica unos puestos vacíos.  
  
les reserve puestos- dijo Hermione- ¡supieron que el profesor Snape . ¡BUM!  
  
Hubo una explosión y se escucho: "¡ 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!" y así se seguía escuchando una voz parecida a la del profesor Snape Harry, Ron y Hermione se asomaron para ver que pasaba, a Ron y a Harry les dio un ataque de risa: en el suelo 10 muñequitos parecidos a Snape decían: "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor"  
  
¡¿Quién quiere comprar muñecos del profesor Snape?!- gritó Fred  
  
¡si compran más de dos habrá rebaja- dijo Lee Jordan  
  
¿Quieren uno, yo los compro?- pregunto Harry  
  
yo creo que no seria muy.  
  
Ron le tapa la boca a Hermione para que no siga  
  
si, los dos queremos, así serán tres y nos harán rebaja-  
  
Harry fue a comprar y le pago a George que estaba de cajero  
  
tomen- les dijo Harry pasándoles los muñequitos de Snape  
  
¿Cómo es que ni Fred ni George me dijeron algo?, Bueno nunca me lo dicen por miedo a que diga algo a mi madre- dijo Ron tomando los otros dos y pasándole uno a Hermione.  
  
Como les iba diciendo, el profesor Snape va a faltar en el año escolar.  
  
¡Sí! ¡Sí!- dijo Ron, interrumpiendo a Hermione  
  
¡Bueno, como iba diciendo el profesor Snape será reemplazado por otro profesor!- chilló Hermione  
  
No creo que haya alguien peor que Snape- dijo Harry  
  
¡Oh!, que horrible, pasaré todas las noches llorando por su ausencia- dramatizo Ron  
  
.y Malfoy no tendrá preferencia- continuo Harry  
  
.y no menos puntos para Gryffindor- siguió Ron  
  
Hermione, podrás ser la primera de la clase de pociones, ya que no nos quitaran puntos injustamente- continuo Ron  
  
¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas?- preguntó Hermione  
  
No lo sé, ojalá no sea como Snape, ni como el de la sonrisa perfecta- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione, esta no lo tomo en cuenta- y estará todo bien.  
  
Harry tomó el muñeco de Snape y le apretó la nariz y este chilló "¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!"  
  
Si alguien te ve con ese muñeco, Potter, de seguro que pierden de veras 50 puntos- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Era Draco Malfoy acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle  
  
¡Y a que profesor le dirás Malfoy, a Snape!- río Ron  
  
¿Y eso que te importa Weasley, supongo que tus hermanos están empezando a ahorrar un poco de dinero para el futuro?- dijo Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle rieron como bobos.  
  
De inmediato Harry y Hermione tomaron de la túnica a Ron  
  
para tu información el profesor Snape faltará este año escolar- dijo Hermione  
  
De la cara de Malfoy se borro la sonrisa de malicia que tenia y trato de disimular la sorpresa que se dibujaba en su rostro  
  
Eso. ya lo sabia- dijo Malfoy- será mejor que nos vallamos, no perdamos el tiempo con este tipo de personas. Y Crabbe con Goyle lo siguieron como tontos  
  
Vieron su cara- rió Ron- no pudo disimular su asombro.  
  
Así el expreso de Hogwarts siguió su camino. El tren se detuvo  
  
-¡por aquí los de primer año!- se escuchó la voz de Hagrid  
  
Se podían observar a algunos alumnos nerviosos, otros tensos, otros asustados y a otros con ansias.  
  
-¿cómo están para este año?- gritó Hagrid sobre el ruido de los susurros de los de primer año  
  
Sólo lo pudieron saludar con la mano porque la multitud los empujaba por el andén. 


	2. El hermano de Snape

2  
  
Después de la selección de los alumnos de primer año, Dumbledore se dirigió a los alumnos.  
  
-¡bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts! ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos alumnos!. Este año les daremos la bienvenida a dos nuevos profesores, primero al suplente del profesor Severus Snape, ya que este se encuentra enfermo, el profesor Stevenson Snape- hubo una pausa.- y segundo, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes tenebrosas, el profesor Jean Lêpan. Hubo algunos aplausos de respeto. El profesor Lêpan se paró y saludo a los alumnos  
  
gracias queridos, gracias- dijo, con un gesto afeminado  
  
y a este que le pasa- le dijo Ron a Harry  
  
no sé- dijo riendo Harry  
  
Ya cállense- chilló Hermione.  
  
Bien, ya no tengo nada que decir- concluyo Dumbledore- ¡qué comience el banquete!  
  
Los platos se llenaron de comida y todos empezaron a comer los bocados de la mesa. Parecía que Harry, Ron y Hermione nunca hubieran comido antes. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione iban camino a la torre de Gryffindor vieron al profesor Lêpan cantando una canción de Juan Gabriel y agitando su varita, el problema fue que cuando pasaron cerca de él, este golpeo con su varita a Ron en la cabeza y lo aturdió. La varita de Lêpan se partió en dos.  
  
¡Ay! Pobre niñito- se alarmó Lêpan  
  
¡Ron estas bien!- chilló Hermione  
  
creo que se aturdió- siguió Harry  
  
Cielos, llévenlo a la enfermería- chilló Lêpan.  
  
Harry tomó a Ron de los pies y Hermione de los brazos, y lo llevaron a la enfermería.  
  
Se encuentra bien, solo tiene que reposar. Estará bien, no podrá asistir a la primera clase.  
  
Que pena faltará a la clase de pociones, con el nuevo profesor- dijo Harry  
  
¡Ah! Se refieren al hermano de Snape- dijo la señora Pomffre.  
  
Harry y Hermione dirigieron su ultima mirada a Ron, que todavía estaba aturdido, y se fueron cada uno a su habitación. Cuando Harry llegó a su cama Neville estaba roncando como de costumbre. Harry se durmió pensando en el reemplazante de Snape.  
  
Al otro día, todos comentaban sobre Stevenson Snape.  
  
quizás sea igual que Snape- se desesperanzo Seamus  
  
ojalá que no- dijo Dean  
  
No creo que haya un profesor más tenebroso que Snape- dijo muy preocupado Neville  
  
¿Es cierto que Lêpan hechizo a Ron?- le preguntó Dean a Hermione  
  
No, solo estaba cantando.  
  
- Una canción de Juan Gabriel- la interrumpió Harry  
  
Y le pego, sin querer, con su varita y lo aturdió-  
  
Lee me contó que lo había hechizado- se decepcionó Dean.  
  
Los de Gryffindor se encaminaron hacia la clase de pociones, que les tocaba junto a los de Slytherin.  
  
Bueno alumnos mi nombre es Stevenson Snape y como ya creo que se dieron cuenta soy hermano de su querido profesor de pociones.- Algunos de Gryffindor tosieron.- Ahora les mostrare una poción, que está semi preparada. Mi fin es enseñarles como terminar el efecto de esta, pero me falta un ingrediente muy importante, ¡ pelo de un alumno!- gritó  
  
¡Ay!- chilló Hermione, el profesor le había arrancado un poco de su cabello  
  
Y un voluntario, que tal usted señor Malfoy, mi hermano me dijo que era muy buen alumno. Tómese esto- dijo suavemente  
  
Eh, yo no.- balbuceó Malfoy  
  
¡Tómeselo!- gritó.  
  
Malfoy se tomó la poción con temor. Después sus ojos miraron en muchas direcciones, hasta que quedaron fijos en Hermione.  
  
siéntate- dijo Snape  
  
Si- dijo este, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione y Harry se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonrojado.  
  
Pasaron toda la clase la pasaron tomando apuntes y anotando muchas formas de terminar el efecto de esa poción. Draco seguía mirando a Hermione, sonrojado.  
  
Por fin termino la clase. Todos salieron. De pronto Hermione se sonrío, había visto a Ron que venia de la enfermería.  
  
¡Ron, te encuentras bien- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione  
  
Sí, solo un poco.  
  
¡Hermione quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Malfoy. Ron abrió inmensamente sus ojos- a solas  
  
Hermione apenas abrió la boca y Ron dijo:  
  
¿Por qué no te vas a otro lado, Malfoy?- porque no quiero Weasley  
  
Hermione, por favor- dijo suplicando Malfoy, y tomo la mano de Hermione.  
  
Ron estaba rojo de ira y no se aguanto. Le pego a Malfoy  
  
¡SUÉLTALA PUERCO!- grito mientras le pegaba.  
  
Malfoy también le pego y así los dos golpearon.  
  
¡ ya basta, parecen bebes!- chilló Hermione  
  
Pero ellos seguían pegándose.  
  
¡Por las barbas de Merlin! No sigan queridos - chilló Lêpan  
  
Malfoy y Ron se separaron.  
  
5 puntos menos para cada uno- después de decir esto se fue.  
  
Malfoy también se fue dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada de odio.  
  
Hermione, que le pasa a ese- dijo Ron  
  
Es el efecto de una poción- dijo Hermione  
  
¡Ah! ¿Cómo es eso, le diste una poción para.-  
  
¡NO! Fue el reemplazante de Snape- le cortó Hermione  
  
¡¿Y para que lo hizo?!- pregunto Ron.  
  
Para aprender como terminar los efectos de esa poción- dijo Hermione  
  
Ya vámonos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- dijo Harry, que ya veía que una pelea se aproximaba  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron casi corriendo por los pasillos para llegar a la clase de Lêpan. Ron no disimuló unas miradas de enojo que le dio a Hermione en el trayecto a la clase de Lêpan.  
  
¡Que bueno que llegaron, queridos! Ya íbamos a comenzar la clase- dijo Lêpan cuando llego 


	3. Una Quimera y Jean Lepan

3 Bueno hoy trabajaremos con una quimera salvaje, la característica de la quimera es transformarse en una persona muy querida por ustedes y luego quitarles su energía vital. Por ejemplo: la quimera se transforma en tu madre y te dice que te odia, o otras cosas malas. Entonces tienes que pensar en algo que odies y gritar: ¡vituperarus!- dijo Lêpan- quiero que piensen en una persona querida. Tienen que gritar inmediatamente el hechizo, porque de lo contrario los confundirá y pensarán que la persona es real.  
  
Harry pensó en Sirius, en Cho y en Ron, odiaba a Malfoy, pero también a Voldemort. Ron tenia problemas en pensar en quien se iba a transformar su quimera, pero Harry ya sabia lo que odiaba Ron y eso era Malfoy. Hermione estaba igual o peor que Ron, ella lo único que quería era estudiar, pero se suponía que era una persona y esa persona ni ella sabia quien era.  
  
les haré una demostración- dijo Lêpan  
  
Sacó de un gran bolso una jaula, había un pequeño monstruo, muy feo, de color azul. Lo liberó y la quimera se transformó en un hombre que nadie nunca había visto Lêpan chilló el hechizo y la quimera se transformo en una carta.  
  
¿Quién quiere enfrentarlo voluntariamente? -dijo el profesor- no se preocupen de hacer el ridículo, lo harán en la pieza que está al lado de mi sala de clase.  
  
Para variar Hermione levantó la mano.  
  
Esta bien, vamos ¿señorita.?- dijo Lêpan  
  
Hermione Granger- dijo ella.  
  
Así entraron a la sala que se encontraba al lado, aunque todos deseaban mirar, el profesor cerró la puerta. Al rato después salió Lêpan con Hermione diciendo:  
  
Excelente, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- decía maravillado. Hermione se fue a reunir con Ron y Harry, pero estaba ligeramente sonrojada.  
  
¿En que se transformo la quimera, acaso en Krum?- le pregunto Ron rápidamente  
  
Para tu información No fue en Krum- dijo Hermione, y se sonrojo más aún.  
  
Todo lo que siguió de la clase, Lêpan se la pasó hablando de una quimera que lo atacó cuando tenía 10 años. Cuando sonó el timbre que dio fin a la clase Harry Ron y Hermione tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala de clases, después de la quimera la clase se volvió muy aburrida.  
  
Estoy seguro que tu quimera se transformó en Krum- dijo Ron por décima vez.  
  
Te digo que No- chilló Hermione sonrojándose, o de ira o de vergüenza.  
  
Se fijaron en la quimera del profesor- dijo Harry tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
Si- dijo Ron comenzando a reírse  
  
Podría ser un hermano- dijo Hermione aguantando la risa  
  
Yo no he dicho lo contrario, ¿que pensaste?- siguió Ron  
  
Nada- aseguro Hermione  
  
Bueno - dijo Harry- tenemos adivinación ahora ¿no es cierto Ron?  
  
Es cierto- acertó Ron- los dos se despidieron de Hermione aunque Ron seguía preocupado por lo que había visto Hermione con la quimera. Llegaron al aula de adivinación y la profesora los apuraba.  
  
Que bueno que hayan llegado, les tengo algo importante que decirles. Cuando estaba observando el movimiento de los planetas pude percatarme de que una gran tragedia sucederá- dijo dándose aires de misterio(los que casi nadie tomo en cuenta)- habrá una muerte, uno de ustedes será, pero no diré quien es para no asustar al pobre... o a la pobre- dijo mirando en dirección a Harry. Por lo demás la clase estuvo muy aburrida como siempre a pesar de que Harry siempre dormita con el aroma dulce del salón de la profesora Trelawney  
  
las clases se hicieron cortas- dijo Harry  
  
es cierto- asintió Ron  
  
bueno tenemos que juntarnos con Hermione para ir al comedor- asintió Harry  
  
Ron no contesto nada solo siguieron su camino  
  
Por fin llegaron- dijo Hermione- ya tenía hambre-.  
  
En eso sienten una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras con sus dos "sirvientes" Crabbe y Goyle  
  
¡Hermione!- dijo Malfoy- que ganas tenía de verte, tengo algo para ti ¿quieres venir con migo?- 


	4. La amiga de Ginny

4  
  
Hermione miro de manera extraña a Malfoy, pero aceptó con cortesía  
  
que no se atreva- repetía Ron apretando los puños  
  
encuentro que ya es un poco tarde- lo animó Harry.  
  
Y Malfoy junto todo su valor sentimental (ya que no tiene mucho...) y se colocó en posición de gran poeta (como si lo fuera.): Hermione, Hermione, Hermione las veelas son bellas pero nunca tan bellas como tú  
  
¡Es patético!- dijo Ron  
  
Yo lo encontré muy sensato- reconoció Harry- aunque esperándose de Malfoy...  
  
¡¡Yo podría hacer eso o algo mejor!!-grito Ron poniéndose rojo de ira  
  
Tu no tienes los medios ni siquiera para inventar un poema tan excepcional como el mío-dijo Draco  
  
¡Es que tu necesitas el dinero para todo!-grito Ron  
  
pues, por lo menos lo tengo, Weasley- dijo Malfoy dándose aires de importancia (¿qué importancia?)  
  
¿por qué no vamos a comer? tengo mucha hambre- dijo Harry tratando de poner punto final a la pelea  
  
si eso será lo mejor para todos- dijo Hermione . Cuando estaban comiendo el ambiente era tenso.  
  
Ese Malfoy... es patético, ¿acaso se cree "Shiksper"?- dijo Ron  
  
Es Shakespeare, Ron- dijo Hermione- pero ¿por qué te molesta? no es un gran poeta, pero fue lindo, además está bajo la influencia de una pócima... hablando de pócima, he encontrado el antídoto para esa pócima- terminó Hermione dándose aires de superioridad.  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron con ojos brillantes.  
  
  
  
pero... ni piensen que les diré, es una tarea y ustedes deberían pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca si quieren averiguarlo- dijo Hermione, algo que Harry y Ron se esperaban.  
  
Oh vamos Hermione! Danos una pista que sea- suplicó Ron  
  
No, búsquenlo ustedes mismos- dijo Hermione- si yo les diera las tareas ustedes no aprenderían nunca nada-  
  
Oh vamos...-  
  
NO- dijo Hermione dándole punto final al asunto, por lo cual Harry y Ron tuvieron que pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca en donde encontraron muy poco ya que tenían sueño y cansancio  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Nota de la autora y su secretaria : ¡NO TENEMOS IDEAS!!!!! Así que escribiré tonterías o preguntas sin respuestas: ¿saben que colonia usa Jean Lêpan? ejem, ¿qué no es obvio? ¿quién es el hombre en el que la quimera se transformo, por Lêpan? Yo si sé ¿ Quien es la persona en que la quimera se transformó, por Hermione? ¿por qué cuando la secretaria, Minaro, bajo la canción Oops! I Did It Again de Britney Spears se bajo Stronger? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Cuando Harry abrió los ojos en la mañana le dolía la cabeza. Despertó a Ron y bajaron a la sala común, ahí estaba Ginny conversando muy animadamente con una chica, tenía el cabello café oscuro y los ojos color miel.  
  
-hola - saludaron animadamente las chicas a Ron y a Harry  
  
-hola- respondieron los chicos la chica que esta con Ginny le pega un codazo con cara pícara mirando a Harry, y Ginny se sonroja levemente.  
  
hola- vuelve a saludar la chica- soy Catherine, me imagino que tú eres Ron y tu eres Harry Potter ¿no? Ginny habla mucho de ti-  
  
Ginny sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
hola a todos!!!- los saludó Hermione  
  
hola, soy Catherine-  
  
hola!, yo soy Hermione Granger-  
  
ah sí! Ginny también me hablo de ti y de R...-  
  
Ginny le pegó un codazo para que no hablará Harry, Ron y Hermione las miraron extrañados, pero después conversaron de lo más normal.  
  
yo soy de familia totalmente muggle. Me ha costado mucho acostumbrarme a la vida de bruja, aunque la encuentro fascinante- contaba Catherine  
  
eso es lo bueno que tienen los que están acostumbrados a la vida de muggles, en cambio los de familia bruja lo encontramos normal- dijo Ron  
  
pero los muggles tenemos cosas muy buenas que los magos no tienen-  
  
¿qué cosas?- preguntó Ron- ¿los teléfonos?  
  
Además de eso están: la televisión, el computador y el Internet, la radio... -  
  
Pero los magos también tienen radio-  
  
Sí, pero es mucho mejor la música muggle, por suerte logré arreglar una radio para escuchar CD's muggles, aunque con magia- dijo Catherine  
  
¿qué es un CD?- preguntó Ron  
  
son unas especies de discos en los cuales los muggles ponen música- dijo Hermione  
  
¿los muggles pueden poner música en discos?- preguntó Ron atónito- ¿sin usar magia?-  
  
sí- dijo Harry- los muggles no son tan tontos  
  
aunque- comenzó a decir Catherine- se podría decir que es magia muggle-  
  
¿magia muggle?-  
  
sí, aunque toda la magia muggle tiene explicación científica... aunque esas cosas se aprenden en colegios muggles-  
  
toma- dijo Catherine a Ron  
  
¿qué es esto?-  
  
un "personal"-  
  
un que??-  
  
ponte esto en los oídos-  
  
Ron se puso los audífonos en los oídos  
  
-¡Guau!!- 


	5. ¿una Griffyndor proyectando la marca ten...

Este capitulo es súper corto, pero es que no estaba muy inspirada cuando lo escribí.  
  
  
  
5  
  
-¡Díselo a Harry Ginny!!- dijo Catherine a Ginny mientras conversaban en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
¿Decirle qué?- preguntó Ron (que estaba con Harry y Hermione) detrás de ellas.  
  
Que...- comenzó a decir Ginny- bueno... ayer, cuando teníamos libre salí a dar una vuelta con Catherine y comenzamos a jugar tenis afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid-  
  
¿qué es tenis?- preguntó Ron  
  
un deporte muggle-  
  
bueno... como iba diciendo- dijo Ginny- estábamos jugando tenis afuera de la cabaña de Hagrid y la pelota se nos fue al bosque prohibido, cuando fuimos a buscarla...- Ginny se puso mas blanca de lo normal- vi a una de nuestra compañera de habitación... proyectando la marca tenebrosa-  
  
Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron y abrieron las ojos del doble de tamaño.  
  
¿un Gryffindor... proyectando la marca tenebrosa???- preguntó Harry  
  
sí- dijo Catherine- yo al principio no entendía porque Ginny estaba tan asustada....  
  
¿y quien fue?- preguntó Hermione  
  
su nombre es Helen Harman y realmente parecía una chica muy buena...- dijo Ginny  
  
con eso demuestra que no lo es- dijo Ron  
  
¿y han tratado de hablar algo con ella?- preguntó Harry  
  
¡no!!- dijo Catherine- no le hablamos desde que la vimos en el bosque... la sola idea de que ella sea una mortifaga nos pone la piel de gallina-  
  
¿cómo es?- preguntó Ron  
  
muy tímida y simpática- dijo Ginny  
  
No... ¿cómo es físicamente?- insistió Ron  
  
RON!!- dijo Hermione alterada- ¡qué pregunta tan fuera de lugar!-  
  
No lo decía por eso- dijo Ron muy rojo- lo decía por si alguna vez la he visto-  
  
Es rubia, de pelo corto, ojos negros y brillantes, tiene hartas pecas y es de tez blanca- dijo Catherine  
  
¿es esa niña que está ahí?- preguntó Hermione, refiriéndose a una chica que caminaba hacia ellos  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Hasta aquí no más he escrito, por favor si es que lo aguantaron todo ¡Déjenme un review!!! ¿qué les cuesta? De antemano les doy las gracias. 


	6. Draco Malfoy

6  
  
Todos se dieron vuelta bruscamente para mirar a la chica que se acercaba a ellos.  
  
-sí- susurro Ginny, es ella-  
  
La chica estaba cada vez más cerca, no había duda, se dirigía hacía donde estaban ellos.  
  
-Hola Ginny, hola Catherine, hola chicos-  
  
-hola- dijeron Catherine y Ginny a coro  
  
-¿qué les pasa? Están pálidos- Dijo Hellen con una tierna sonrisa  
  
nada- dijo Ginny- emmm... Hellen, te presento a mi hermano Ron  
  
hola Ron-  
  
ho...hola- dijo Ron algo asustado  
  
ella es Hermione-  
  
hola-  
  
hola- respondió Hermione dudosa  
  
y él es Harry- continuó Ginny, sonrojándose levemente  
  
¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?- preguntó Hellen sorprendida  
  
sí-  
  
mu.mucho gusto- dijo algo fría  
  
el gusto es mío- respondió Harry mirándola seriamente  
  
ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una que terminar una investigación de historia de la magia- dijo Hellen en tono cortante  
  
no te preocupes- dijo Catherine  
  
Hellen se fue rápidamente.  
  
-¿se fijaron?- dijo Ron- que a Harry lo miró con... odio-  
  
-es obvio Ron, Harry derrotó a Voldemort, es lógico que ella lo odie-  
  
Ginny, yo creo que ustedes son las que mejor pueden averiguar cosas de ella, como es su compañera de habitación...- dijo Harry mirándola, las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron automáticamente.  
  
Sí, pero ella nos dijo que sus padres son muggles... quizás todo sea mentira- dio Ginny atreviéndose a mirar a Harry a los ojos (Grave error!!!, sus mejillas no tienen control)  
  
quizás- dijo Harry dedicándole una sonrisa. Ahora Ginny parecía tomate.  
  
Iré a la biblioteca- dijo Hermione de pronto  
  
¿para qué?? ¿Para busca el libro "mortifagos de Gryffindor hijos de muggles"?- se burló Ron  
  
No, para terminar el pergamino sobre pociones para dormir por meses- dijo Hermione con una mirada severa  
  
¿por qué nos miras así?- dijo Ron- mañana la terminamos  
  
¿la terminan o la empiezan??- continuó Hermione alzando una ceja  
  
bueno... es lo mismo-  
  
no es lo mismo Ron, además mañana tenemos pociones-  
  
Vamos Ron, ¿no ves que Hermione quiere que la acompañes a la biblioteca?- dijo Harry con una mirada pícara.  
  
¡No! Lo que quiero es que ustedes dos sean responsables- dijo Hermione roja  
  
Harry, Ginny y Catherine se pusieron a reír.  
  
Al otro día Ginny y Catherine estaban en la biblioteca buscando un libro sobre hombres lobos.  
  
no me atrevo a preguntarle nada a Hellen... ¡por dios si es una mortifaga!! ¿cómo quiere Harry que hablemos con ella? quizás tenemos que acercarnos a ella y decirle "Hellen, tengo una duda ¿eres una mortifaga o es mi idea?- dijo en susurro Catherine  
  
Ginny estaba como fuera de si, analizando la situación, de pronto abrió más sus ojos.  
  
¡MALFOY!!- gritó Ginny con voz de triunfo.  
  
Toda la biblioteca se giró hacia donde se encontraba Ginny, incluso el mismísimo Draco Malfoy que estaba leyendo un libro muy concentrado, la miró alzando una ceja. Ginny estaba roja hasta la raíz de su cabello, metió la cara (literalmente) en su libro.  
  
-¿qué hay con Draco, Gin?- le susurro Catherine.  
  
¿te acuerdas que Draco fue amigo de Hellen y que el año pasado bruscamente dejaron de ser amigos?? El problema es que ese Malfoy no nos va a decir nada, pero ahora que lo recuerdo...  
  
Ginny!...-  
  
Mi hermano me dijo que en segundo usaron una poción llamada multijugos o algo así...-  
  
¡GINNY!-  
  
¿Qué?-  
  
yo conozco a Draco y...-  
  
¿lo conoces y nunca me lo dijiste?-  
  
sí, bueno y yo sé como nos va a decir lo que sabe-  
  
¿cómo?-  
  
sé algo que no quiere que sepa nadie-  
  
¿qué cosa?- dijo Ginny intrigada  
  
no puedo decírtelo...-  
  
¡pero soy tu amiga!!-  
  
después te lo digo- le dijo Catherine para terminar con el asunto  
  
OK. Pero ¿vas a chantajear a Draco Malfoy?- dijo Ginny con una sonrisita algo traviesa  
  
Sí... ¡vaya veo que te gustó la idea!!-  
  
Ginny amplió sus sonrisa por toda respuesta.  
  
¿vamos?- le dijo Catherine  
  
¿ahora?- preguntó Ginny  
  
Sí, ahora o nunca. Después se va a la sala común de su casa y no lo vuelves a ver, y si lo ves está con sus guardaespaldas y me caen pésimo-  
  
Esta bien-  
  
Se pararon de la silla y se acercaron a la mesa de Draco, quien seguía leyendo su libro indiferentemente.  
  
-¿qué hay Draky?- dijo Catherine como que no quiere la cosa.  
  
Draco levantó la vista para observarlas.  
  
¿qué quieres?- le dijo Draco, parecía que quería ir al grano.  
  
¡que agresivo eres!- le dijo Catherine  
  
¿algún problema con eso?- le dijo Draco, pero mirando a Ginny que estaba muda.  
  
OK. Vamos al grano, como dice el dermatólogo, necesito que me digas algo-  
  
¿algo sobre qué?-  
  
Sobre Hellen-  
  
No te pienso decir nada-  
  
¿no? Draco, más te vale que me digas lo que quiero saber o si no...  
  
¿o si no qué?- dijo Draco alzando una ceja  
  
o si no todo Hogwarts sabrá lo de Johanna-  
  
Ginny escuchaba en silencio, estaba muy intrigada con el secreto de Malfoy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- ¿qué tal?? Quería y necesitaba que Draco se uniera al Fic nuevamente, y por supuesto que Ginny con Catherine fueran más importante. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia me lo dejan en un Review ¡por favor!! 


End file.
